Distracted
by RainbowsArePretty
Summary: Annie was never coming on stakeouts again. At least, not when she had those Louboutins on, and a caffeine induced high. Re-edited.


This fic was inspired by bringthehappy at livejournal. If you haven't been to my journal, it's rainbowsfics. :) I'm starting to feel like I'm spamming this place.

Note: I will not hold any of fan fiction creations hostage because I do not get reviews, or I get a few bad ones. In my opinion, reviews are for the readers benefit because if I can see what readers like and dislike, I will be able to improve my story. I don't hold stories hostage, and I won't require anyone to review before I post another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandoms in which I have written under this account, nor do I own any publicly recognized brand or product that appears in any of my work under this account. If you recognize it as being owned, then I do not own it. This applies to any and all work published under this account: RainbowsArePretty.

xXx

In middle school, Annie was known as "ADD Annie", for her short attention span. The teachers in one of her middles schools had a ruler handy – later renamed "The Annie" – that they would use to tap on her desk when she was found staring out the window too often.

In her defense, it wasn't really _her _fault; it was just that they had assumed, after meeting Danielle, that she would be polite, courteous, and attentive. She just happened not to meet up to those expectations.

In college and high school, when she was done with an exam, it was hard to keep her feet from tapping rhythmically against the frigid linoleum tiles.

She honestly didn't need all that much time to take the test – no one really did – and couldn't handle sitting still. It wasn't until her professors would give her "The Glare" that she would shrink down into her seat and remain quiet.

So, when Joan chose her, specifically her for a stakeout at nine o'clock that night, she only briefly thought that maybe, oh, maybe, she wouldn't be the right person for the job. But then Joan mentioned that, of course, Auggie would be going with her to translate down the numeric code that they might be revealing, should everything go according to plan.

And of course, with company, and such great company at that, there was no way she would become bored, and the entire stakeout would be thoroughly uneventful.

If only she didn't wear those heels. Something had gotten into her that morning, when she picked out her outfit, and she saw _them. _Those oh-so-wonderful Christian Louboutins, that were blood red, and clicked slightly when they were tapped against the floor.

After calling Dani and oh-so-subtly mentioning that she was going for drinks with a guy friend, and might not be back for dinner, she drove to the empty parking lot - maybe those spy movies did have some truth in it, because really, a parking lot? – she prepared herself for an evening full of gushing girl talk – or something similar to that.

Oh, how wrong she was.

As soon as she put the car into park, Auggie slipped on his headphones and began typing on his BlackBerry – "I've already told you, Annie, it only _looks _like a BlackBerry. If it really was one, then AT&T would have taken over the world, and the CIA would be filthy rich, and I gotta tell you, none of that wealth has come my way, recently" – and proceeded to focus his attention on that, and only that.

And, maybe, that wouldn't have been _so _bad, if it wasn't for the fact that she had overindulged herself in a double caramel Frappuccino that morning – because what was she supposed to do when she had a Starbucks in the same building that she worked?

And so here she was, at nine o'clock at night, with the humidity high enough to fog the windows, in a barely lit parking lot, with a practically unresponsive best friend, and absolutely nothing to do.

It wasn't too bad at first. She had always had a so-called overactive imagination, and could keep herself entertained, if only for little while. She thought about Danielle, and her new catering business, and the fact that it wasn't at all fair that she didn't get to eat all that delicious food. Stemming from that, Katia and Chloe came to her mind, and she was momentarily flushed with pride when she remembered that Katia had aced another spelling test, and Chloe had learned not to opened her juice box straw in the morning.

She glanced over at Auggie and smirked. He wasn't the only one that could observe someone without their explicit knowledge. His brow was furrowed in concentration, and it was nice to see him so deeply focused on something. After visually tracing every one of his planes, she collapsed against the seat.

Turns out, that wasn't all to entertaining after a while.

At first she entertained herself by drawing hearts and stars on the fogged up mirrors with her fingers. She stopped once her fingers were wet with the moisture.

Then, finding a lone piece of paper, she humored herself by playing Tic-Tac-Toe with herself, which didn't really work out since it always ended in a draw.

And all the while, her so-called best friend was tip-tapping away at his BlackBerry lookalike.

And so, with a song stuck in her head, and nothing better to do, she began tapping away the beat.

It was subtle at first, only barely drumming her fingers upon the steering wheel. Then, her other hand progressively got louder as she tapped out the beat on her thigh.

Then, she tapped her feet, her heels clicking and clacking, and she closed her eyes as the beat came to life around her.

_Click_

She was so enthralled, so focused, that she didn't notice Auggie's throat clear as he waited impatiently for her to stop.

_Clack_

Auggie slipped off his headphones, and glanced in her direction, waiting for her to stop.

_Click-Clack_

When she didn't, he cleared his throat again, louder this time, so that is was near impossible for her to not hear it.

_Clickity-Click-Clack_

"Oh, for the love of –" he began, and roughly pulled her legs on to his lap, throwing of her heels, in the process.

This was one of those times that he wished that he could see her right now. Sure, it would be great to see everyone, to know what they looked like, but it hadn't really become a priority in his life.

She was leaning against the window, her elbow propped awkwardly, and her blonde hair mussed. Her eyes were wide with surprise, and maybe something else.

"Um . . ." she began, unsure of what to say.

Auggie smiled, his headphones around his neck, and spoke, "Annie, I know that you're bored, but right now, I really, really, really need you to be quiet. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, her voice wavering as his hands on her shins held her in place.

With a smirk, he tapped out the beat she was playing earlier on her legs, and murmured a couple of lines from the song it belonged to.

"Sometimes, I don't know what to do. I get so distracted by you."

xXx

The song that was stuck in Annie's head, and the lines that Auggie murmured at the end are from KSM's "Distracted".


End file.
